


Better Late than later

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are needed somewhere in an hour but as usual, Ohno doesn’t want to get up from bed. It starts with bitching and ends with kidnapping. Whoot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than later

**Author's Note:**

> fulfilling prompts @rainbowfilling!

“Satoshi, I swear to god, if you’re not out of bed in five minutes, I’m leaving… and I don’t care if you have to take a cab or an airplane to get there on time because you know that Matsumoto-san is going to start his bitching –“ 

“ _asdfzadajlagh;lh_?” the lump on the bed answers but no matter how smart people thinks he is, there is no way he is going to understand _that_. He figures the lump meant something about getting up in five more minutes or he could very well be saying ‘ _fuck off and die’_ – either way, his Keio University degree didn’t cover the basics of interpreting garbled nonsense being spoken into a pillow, so he might as well give up on trying.

Besides, there are plenty of important things he should be focusing his attention to, like how he could force his damn leader to get up from their bed without resolving to 1) blowjob, or 2) sex – either of the two needs at least half an hour, forty-five minutes max to finish and today, it’s just plain impossible.

Ohno groggily tries to resurface from under the fluffy covers, his hair sticking up in all directions as he grumbles something incoherent towards Sho’s way; Sho couldn’t help but admire Ohno’s ability to look so damn gorgeous even with the messy bed hair and the traces of drool at the side of his mouth.

Fucking sexy.

Ohno blinks sleepily and goes back to mashing his face on the pillow. “It’s too early, Sho-chan…” Ohno whines, at least he sounded marginally awake and he’s no longer talking gibberish. “Can you just come back to bed and spoon with me? Just call Jun-chan and tell him we’ll do the interview in the afternoon,”

Nice try but the last time he did what Ohno told him to, Jun had not stopped bitching at him for two weeks straight. He would have understood it if the bitching included Ohno too, but no – because Jun had not even chastised their Leader, not even once, not even when he told Jun that it was Ohno’s idea to stay in bed anyway, and fuck the whole morning instead of joining the other three for a photoshoot.

It was kind of amazing how Jun had managed not to punch him on the face for even mentioning the fact that he and Ohno are fucking or that of all people, Jun had to hear it all from him. Jun simply re-arranged his facial expression and went back to chastising him.

“ _It was your fault because you agreed, Sho-san; we all know Leader can be lazy sometimes, and that he only needed a different kind of approach to get him to working mode in no time. Nino knows how to do it – hell, even I can do it, and we’re not even Leader’s boyfriend – something’s not right, don’t you think_?” Jun had mocked him then, as if being in a relationship with Ohno means he have to manage Ohno’s activities, mother him if Ohno allows him to, as well as knowing how to handle Ohno’s odd quirks and tendencies.

“ _Well, I can’t do the bitching thing, the way you and Nino does so perfectly, so I’ll do what I think I’m best at,_ ” he had said, then shrugged. “ _Suck off or bend over – either of the two has been working perfectly till now, anyway_.”

He was pretty sure he just hit the nail on the head because then Jun immediately shot him a glare so evil and refused to talk to him for the rest of the day.

“Don’t make me drag you off the bed, Satoshi,” he warns, checking his phone and cursing under his breath.

Ohno flips over and yawns. “You won’t be able to anyway,” Ohno replies, “Your muscles aren’t made for dragging someone off the bed and we both know it. Anyway, you want me out of bed? Come here and make me,”

“Satoshi, for crissake –“

“Sho-chan, time’s wasting so could you please stop nagging and just, I don’t know, do something better with your mouth to wake me up instead?” Ohno even found the balls to talk back, albeit sleepily, throwing the covers aside and exposing his nakedness (did he just sleep without any clothes on?!), scratching at his belly with his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly parted.

It’s a sin not to ogle at Ohno’s toned abs, or at those outrageously sexy mouth but Sho knows there’s a proper time to do that (and more); not when they’re especially running out of time and they are needed somewhere else in an hour, and today of all days, Ohno chose to act like a brat.

And a horny one at that, judging with the way Ohno’s dick is hard as it rests against his stomach, the tip is red and the veins around it are bulging. It doesn’t take a genius to know what Ohno is after, but fuck it if Sho is going to give in just because his Leader’s cock is mouth-wateringly ready to be devoured and his own is currently twitching in sudden interest inside his pants.

Ohno pops an eye open to squint at him. “What are you waiting for there, soldier?” Ohno asks, points down with his mouth as he shifts into a more comfortable position. “The general is waiting, hurry up!”

He tries his level best to stay firm, though it’s really hard and Ohno knows how fucking weak he is when it comes to Ohno requesting to be sucked off. But he has a job to do and a schedule to meet so –

“Sho-chan, quit thinking and come here! Put that mouth to good use or I’m not leaving this bed today at all! You can face Jun-chan’s wrath alone for all I care, or you can stop wasting our precious time by coming here and sucking me fast!”

Sho is sure he just squeaked like a mouse who is about to be eaten alive by a huge cat.

“Satoshi, are you fucking threatening me?” he tries; better to show who should be on top, who better suited to be the man on this relationship even though Ohno always manages to coerce him into riding his Leader’s cock ( _see, you’re still on top, Sho-chan, ahhh_ \--) instead of letting him do the fucking.

Ohno simply glares at him from the bed, reaches down to cup himself before dragging his fingernail over the head of his erect cock.

“Who’s not threatened by my big cock?” Ohno boasts – one of the seldom times Ohno wakes up on the wrong side of bed, horny and with an inflated ego that could rival that of Nino’s. Ohno runs his thumb over the leaking head and grins.  “Are you not?”

“You are fucking impossible,” he found himself saying, although why he is walking towards the bed at the same time, ultimately beats his very rarely found confidence in place of doing what Ohno wants him to. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here and why I’m about to – fuck, did you just --?”

Ohno hums. “Shut up and suck, soldier,”

He removes his wristwatch on autopilot before he settles in between Ohno’s legs, vaguely hearing Ohno’s contented hum as he ducks down and starts nipping his way from Ohno’s legs to the inside of Ohno’s thighs as his other free hand cradles Ohno’s balls, one after the other. He knows he is taking it slow, but Ohno is not complaining so he goes with the same pace for a few more minutes before Ohno squirms impatiently against him.

“Didn’t you say we needed to hurry up?” Ohno asks, and he sounded like he is pouting, although he doesn’t have the capability to check Ohno out because his concentration is fully on swallowing as much of his Leader’s cock he could put on his mouth without gagging. Ohno’s lovely fingers are on his hair, sometimes tugging at the strands and other times he’s cupping his jaw while arching up, moaning huskily as Sho licks and licks to his heart’s content.

He hums in response, pulls back a little so he could suck on the head until Ohno’s cursing under his breath.

“We’re going to be late anyway,” he tells Ohno’s cock, “Better be late and satisfied, rather than –“

Ohno thrusts up, cuts him off immediately. “God, you’re still talking?” Ohno whines but in two seconds he’s moaning, bracing himself up on his elbows as he fuck Sho’s mouth slowly and Sho keeps his mouth parted wide, allowing Ohno’s cock to slip in easily. He’s managed to pull himself out of his pants minutes ago, stroking his cock to the rhthym of his head bobs as Ohno keens and thrashes his head back.

“Sho – Sho, I’m – _c-close_ ,” Ohno gasps and tugs at his hair as he fights the urge to gag and lets Ohno in deeper; Ohno growls, long and drawn out and comes shuddering at the back of Sho’s throat.

#

 

“What time d’you call this?” Jun asks, already wearing his devil glare and pointing at the huge clock hanging off the opposite wall. Nino and Aiba are already done with their individual interviews and are now getting their photos taken. 

Ohno doesn’t even stop to hear Jun out and just simply greeted their youngest member and went straight to grab himself a cup of black coffee before he wandered off to make fun of Nino’s chosen wardrobe.

“An hour late, I know,” he answers, does his best to sound really apologetic as he goes to grab a discarded newspaper, hoping the gesture would stop Jun from further talking. It doesn’t.

“You gonna say it’s Leader’s fault again?”

He sighs. “You’re not going to believe it anyway,” he replies with a shrug.

“Hmph,” is the last he heard from Jun as Jun strolls towards the opposite end to probably get himself ready. Well, at least until he realizes Nino and Aiba are gone and Jun is currently dragging their Leader out of the door. He shrugs it off and goes back to reading.

He feels marginally better by the time a staff comes in to hand him a set of questionnaire sheets and a bottle of water. Correction: two sets of questionnaire sheets. Sho stares, confused, at the names written on them.

“Matsumoto-san said to give you these, Sakurai-san,” she says, blushing and bowing at the same time, promptly answering the question that he knows is written all over his face. 

He asks her anyway. “Why are Leader’s questionnaires here? Shouldn’t you hand them over at him? Eh, where are they anyway?”

The lady staff blushes an even darker shade of red (must be his fan), shakes her head and bows apologetically again.

“Matsumoto-san said to give them all to you. He said you’ll be the one answering Ohno-san’s questionnaires. They already left, Sakurai-san,”

“What?!” he half yells.

The lady staff looks about ready to cry. “S-Sorry, Sakurai-san –“

He waves her off and takes out his phone, presses his speed dial one and shoves the phone to his face.

The voice speaking on the other end is very clearly Nino, although he is pretty sure he dialed Ohno’s number so –

_Hello, you are calling Oh-chan’s phone, he’s not available at the moment so just leave a message after the tone. But if you’re Sho-chan, which I am pretty sure you are, sorry, but you cannot leave any message. Because Jun-kun is pissed and he is punishing you. Ciao._

He feels like throwing his phone against the wall, but manages to stop himself short of doing exactly that. Instead, he dials Aiba’s number. Aiba answers in two rings.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” he demands, scowling at the sound of Nino’s laughter and Jun’s yells in the background.

Aiba sounded like he’s giggling. “Sorry Sho-chan, but Jun-kun insisted this is for the best,”

He growls. “For what?” he half-yells. “Leaving me here to answer Ohno’s questions for him while you guys took him to wherever the hell you took him to?!”

“We have him on custody!” Nino yells and he realizes Aiba’s phone is on speaker. “Don’t worry because we’re going to feed him well – not with cock or sex, but with actual food, unless he wants a cock or sex for dinner because I’d be super grateful to give it to him no matter – ouch, J, that hurts!”

“Ninomiya, don’t you dare --!”

“Sho, they tied me up and _ashaldhahgahg_ \--!”

“Shut up, Leader!”

“Satoshi?!”

“Oops, time to go now, Sho-chan! Jun-chan said to make sure you finish with those questionnaires before five pm or we’re not handing Leader over to you tonight. Bye!”

The line went dead.

“S-Sakurai-san, a-are you okay?”

“Yes. I’ll answer these now, excuse me,” he says. The lady staff nods and walks away.

He shuts his eyes and breathes in a couple of deep breathes to calm himself down before he sits and takes the questionnaires, and resolves to finish answering them before the specified time. 

He’ll get Ohno back and then he’ll think of what he will do to those three bastards afterwards.

He’s not going down without a fight and those three should have known never to mess up with Sakurai Sho.  

Not when he knows where Jun keeps his organic shampoos at home, which game Nino loves most, and who Aiba’s latest fling is. 

Revenge is sweet and he could almost taste it.

 


End file.
